uncannys_creationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gwen
'Appearance' Height: Slightly below average. Build: Average. Main color: Pale yellow. Markings: Red eyelids and area beside her eyes. Skin color: Pale muzzle, inner ears and stomach. Quil color and style: One quil on each side of her face. Short quils in the back that are tied into a small pony tail. Tips of all quils is red. Eye color: Red with a slit pupil. Other noticeable features: *'Scars' - Has a total of 3 scars. One underneath her eye and two huge ones on her back. *'Ear' - Misses a chunk in one ear that looks like it has been biten out. *'Wings' - Is able to have wings rip out of her back and is able to retract them back in. This is why she has those huge scars on her back. Clothing: Wears a longsleeved white shirt with a blue and light blue striped oversized shirt over it. Wears a belt around her waise to make it all a bit more figure hugging. Wears jeans under it. Tops it off with sneakers in diffrent shades of blue with white. 'Personality' Likes: *The night. *Full moons and new moons. *Being away from people. *Sunsets and sunrises. *Classical music. Dislikes: *Hunters. *Were-creatures. *Being hungry. *The cold. Favorite food: '''Blood. '''Favorite drink: '''Rare steak. '''Favorite color: '''Lime green. '''Personality: *Snarky. *Low tolerance of bullshit. *Impulsive. *Loner. *Loyal. *Gives no fucks. *Introvert. *Short temper. 'Abilities and skills' Strengths: *Vampiric strength and regeneration. *Highly mobile. *High speed and reaction speed. Weaknesses: *Is weak to UV-light. This means that light bulbs that produce it can cause her great pain and injuries. But she is safe behind windows that filter out uv-light despite it being the middle of the day. *All your typical weapons that are effective against vampires. *Light elemental attacks. *Relies a lot on her powers in battle. Skills: *Hand to hand combat. Abilities: *'Fire-ball' - Is what it says. It's a big fire ball that she can create and attack with. *'Flame whip' - Creates a long line of fire and is able to pretty much use it as a solid flaming whip. *'Shadow shield' - Creates a big shield of shadows to protect her. 'History' *Second born child to her parents Simon and Veronica. *Was spoiled as could be as a child. *Very much felt like she was entitled to whatever she wished which caused her to be very rebelious. *Heard of rumors about a dark part of the forest where with resides. *Bragged that she would go there and take something back with her to proof how bad ass and brave she was. *Went into that forest and came across the witche's hut and broke in, stealing a potion. *During her running away she ran straight into the witch who treatend to curse her if she didn't return the item by sun down. *Gwen offcourse just blew a rasberry and ran away with the potion to show off with it. *As expected she didn't return the item at all. *And as the night continued she could feel herself change. *Went into a huge blood lust binge and attacked her brother as she was turning herself. *Slaughtered her parents in this blind state of hunger. *Passed out before sunset and was plucked to safety by her older brother Will. *Was in a huge state of shock the weeks following it thanks to what she did and the sudden change that was needed in her life style. *Stuck really close to Will as he attempted to keep her safe as well as securing his own future. *Didn't really accept her state till 4 years later when she turned 13. *Slowly started to explore without her brother as he was studying. *Ran into Icy, the witch who had cursed her. *Went into a blind rage and attacked her, nearly tearing her apart. *And thus she pissed the witch off again whom now wants her dead. *Also met Bow and Arrow around this time. *Was there when Arrow slaughtered his twin sister. *As expected, Arrow wasn't happy at all about having a witness and thus attempted to attack and kill Gwen as well. *Managed to run the fuck away, knowing that now she had another person hunting her ass. *Speaking of that, she was attacked by a straight out hunter. *Thoug after a fierce battle the two somehow managed to get a more romantic natured bond. *As he set off to hunt, she lost track of him. *Spend a lot of time with Will, feeling rather hurt after that. *Met Bishop and ended up biting him and turning him. *Headbuts a lot with him but does develope a bond with him. *Has a night of bloodlust and lust with Geof which ends up with her getting pregnant. *Casually freaks the hell out about it and ends up giving her kids away to family. *Two went to Will and two to Namah. *Ends up in a love/hate kind of deal with Bishop with each clearly caring about the other. *MAIA rears their head. *Faith attacks and swiftly is turned as well. *Really starts questioning her place in life. 'Relationships' 'Family' 'Positive Relations' 'Negative Relations' Gallery Gwen 2013.png|Gwen's design in 2013 Gwen 2014.png|Gwen's design in 2014 Trivia *One of my earliest sonic characters. *Used to be a self-insert. *Was made a vampire because vampires were super cool and edgy at the time. *Started out as an Amy recolor. *Color scheme barely changed except for the pale yellow which used to be orange. Category:Main Characters Category:Hedgehog Category:Vampire Category:Female Category:Alive